The Perfect Boyfriend
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: Akaya has just broken with his boyfriend. Yukimura concerned about the boy decides to find the perfect boyfriend for Akaya and begins to present to him all his friends. However, the unexpected is coming and Akaya discovered after many vicissitudes, troubles and misunderstandings that the perfect guy is closer than he thought. Multiple pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note**_

_**Hi,this is the prologue of the fic, i hope you like it. Yesterday i have published also the first chapter of Kinky Pair Moment, and Sunday i will publish the first chapter of Summer Vacation. This are the three fic that win the last poll. I hope you like it. Read and review**_

**Next Updates**

_**Tomorrow: Memories (One shot in three chapter, Pairing Fujicest), Bunta in love  
**_

_**Sunday: Summer Holiday, the third chapter of Graduation (OTP6)**_

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi was a boy 26 years old. He lived in a small apartment in Kangawa. The boy worked in a store of flowers and plants, since he finished high school after his parents were dead.

He had just closed the store, his boss always relied on him to close the shop. That night was raining heavily, it was about 10 pm, he had just ordered food when he heard the bell ringing.

Akaya Kirihara was a guy who worked in bar in front of his shop. He was a boy of 25 years.Seiichi had met him when he started working at the florist, because he and his boss went there to do the lunch break.

Over time the two had become close friends, and often happened that Akaya going out with him and his two closest friends Genichirou and Renji.

Over the years, Seiichi had developed a strong protective instinct towards the boy. He saw the other as a child to be protected even if the boy had only a year younger than him.

"Akaya, what happened?" Seiichi asked with concern.

The boy hugged him began sobbing loudly, trembling among Yukimura's arm.

"Kaede left me. We have broken." he said, crying.

"Why? He gave you an explanation?" Seiichi said.

"Yes, he is in love with another. I suspected that they gone out about two months. He is one of our mate colleges." Akaya said.

"I'm sorry, that bastard." Seiichi said.

"We are accustomed, even my parents never loved me. I deserve it that he has betrayed me and left me for another." Akaya said.

"Stupid, do not say stupid things. That bastard does not deserve someone like you." Seiichi said.

"Then why did they all leave me?" Akaya asked.

"I don't have abandoned you, and even Genichirou, even if it's a little rough with you, I've known him and he cares to you." Seiichi said.

"I know. You're the only once." Akaya said.

"Now we get near the fire. I ordered some food, but I can call again and add a portion of meat for you. Tonight you stay to sleep to me, and now give me a smile." Seiichi said.

"Thanks Seiichi-san." Akaya said, smiling slightly.

"It's Seiichi, Akaya." He said smiling


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note**_

_**Hi,this is the first chapter of the fic, i hope you like it. Yesterday i have published also the third chapter of Kinky Pair Moment.****I will thank Yuki Mizuko, Kacchanwriter and Puppylove7 for review the last chapter, and all the people that put the story in their favourite and follows.** I hope you like it. Read and review._

_**Updates for the next week**_

_**Today: Memories,**__**Sweet Pair Moment**_

_**Tuesday:**__**Alpha Pair Moment**_ , Thrill( Fuji/Ryo)

_**Wednesday: The Perfect Boyfriend, Bunta in love**_

_**Thursday: Racism(one shot no pairing, Main charachter: Jackal), Summer Holiday**_

_**Friday: Kinky Pair Moment, Sweet Pair Moment**_

_**Saturday: I still haven't decided**_

_**Sunday: Bunta in love, Alpha Pair Moment**_

_**Read and review and don't forget to vote in the poll.**_

* * *

The following day, Seiichi was in the was really worried for Akaya. He saw him destroyed. He set the table for breakfast,in a short time would have arrived his two childhood friends Renji and Genichirou.

Akaya had asked to not be woken up, because that day, he was not going to work.

Shortly after the door bell sound and Seiichi went to open the door, he faced Renji and Genichirou. "Hello Seiichi, no job this morning?" Renji asked

"Today I have to go in the afternoon, just after lunch. You came; breakfast is ready." Seiichi saidfriendly.

"Why the table is laid for four people?'" Genichirou asked.

"Akaya has stayed here tonight. I chilled in case he is waking up. At least, he found breakfast ready."Seiichi said.

"Something has happened?" Renji asked.

Before that Seiichi could respond,they felt Akaya's voice: "What has happened is that your damned data had reasoned. I and Kaede broke. You shalt to be satisfied now." He said in anger.

"Akaya, it is not my fault if you have broken." Renji said.

"I hate you, watch the face that you have. It is seen that you're enjoying the fact that we broke. In addition, for you is Kirihara, not Akaya ." He said.

"Akaya, it's not Renji's fault if you and Kaede broke." Seiichi said slightly scolding him.

"Honestly, I'm nervous. He was the last person i needed today. I'm going at home, thank you for accommodating me." Akaya answered heading toward the door.

"I see that your education has decreased by 25.98 % since the last time I saw you." Renji said seriously.

" Go to the hell, mind of your business. It is your own fault if i'm going away." Akaya answered.

"Akaya, is not correct to Seiichi. He has prepared breakfast for you too. Do you want to offend him and not eating the food that has prepared?Tarundoru" Genichirou said.

Akaya sighed: " Excuse me Seiichi,i will try to withstand annoying presences ." He answered back and sitting at the table.

Yukimura sighed his two friends were not precisely agreed. He decided to change the subject "Renji how is going at work?" he asked.

" I am always full of things to do, but fortunately, I can carve out time to see my friend." Renji said.

Yukimura smiled: " Genichirou how it is your job-search'" he asked.

" I have not yet found anything, but i am continuing to look for a job." Sanada said.

"Gen-san if you want i can ask my boss if he needs another person at the bar. However, I can't assure you anything. Affairs are not going very well." Akaya answered.

"Why not?'" Seiichi asked.

"We have few customers, when they have just opened a bar in the street parallel to ours, our customers decrease. I don't know if he is paying me this month." Akaya said

" And how will you pay for the rent of your apartment?" Genichirou asked concerned.

" I'll phone to my parents, asking them the money for this month, at least to pay for the rent. They will not be very happy to hear me." Akaya said sadly.

"Akaya, don't worry, this month, I pay the rent for your apartment." Seiichi said seriously.

"No, Seiichi,i would not. I will ask the master to postpone the payment of the rent on a month." Akaya said

"Akaya is no problem for me, really." Seiichi answered.

"Don't worry, maybe i went home and found an envelope with the money from my enigmatic benefactor." Akaya said.

"A mysterious benefactor?"Genichirou asked, Akaya nodded.

"Yes, there are at least three years that every tenth day of the month, i found in my mailbox an envelope with the money. The first time i was together with Seiichi, Haru and Bunta." Akaya said.

"The person who sends you the money certainly has a noble soul." Genichirou said

"I would really like to know who is, at least to say thanks.I don't know if is a man or a woman" Akaya said.

" Is nice to have someone who supports you, even if you do not know who is." Seiichi said.

"I know, but i would like to know. Seiichi Excuse me but i'm going home. I have to do some things."Akaya said waking up and after greeting, he went out of the apartment.


End file.
